Taste
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Was he wrong for wanting a taste of the sweet love she offered to him on a daily basis? Was he wrong for wanting to drown himself in paradise, if only for a little while?


"Taste"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Was he wrong for wanting a taste of the sweet love she offered to him on a daily basis? Was he wrong for wanting to drown himself in paradise, if only for a little while?

That was why he ran away from her all those years. He couldn't risk doing something he'd later regret. She was angel in disguise, a gift to him from the good Lord. How he adored hearing the sweet sound of her laughter. He loved seeing her smiling face, and he could get lost in the depths of her jade eyes.

Sonic had never felt such a strong emotion for anyone before. However, when he stumbled across a stunning beauty like Amy Rose, he was knocked off of his feet. She was hotheaded, stubborn to a fault, and aggressive as heck; she was not a force to be reckoned with, especially when her famous Piko Piko Hammer made an appearance.

She was a perfect match for him as was he for her. After all, someone as wonderful and sweet as Amy deserved noting but the best.

He wanted her, oh, how Sonic longed to have her locked in his embrace! Sadly, he never acted on his feelings, for he was afraid that harm would befall her if word gets out that they were dating. Sonic couldn't bear Amy getting seriously hurt or killed, especially if _he_ was the reason why such terrible fates should befall her.

So, Sonic kept his distance, keeping up the false facade that she annoyed the living daylights out of him, that he despised the fact that she relentlessly followed him wherever his feet decided to carry him, when it was, in fact, the opposite of all that.

Sonic enjoyed having her arms wrapped around him as she pulled him in for a hug. He enjoyed having her close to him and was flattered, thankful that she loved him so much. Out of all the guys on the planet, she chose _him_ to hold her heart, despite his flaws, despite the fact that he pushed her away when he really wanted to hold her close.

But even Sonic couldn't outrun his feelings or his heart. And his heart was telling him to stop the charades and make Amy his. And Sonic wanted to admit his feelings to her, though it was pretty obvious to everyone just how he felt about his pink admirer.

Why shouldn't he follow his heart? Didn't he, the hero who risked his neck and faced impending doom on a daily basis, deserve to love and be loved? He certainly thought so; after all, everyone deserved a little happiness in their lives.

He would admit that seeing his friends paired up with each other, each experiencing the addicting taste of love, made him feel just a smidge bit envious and just a smidge bit, well, lonely, and it was then that Sonic came to the conclusion that he didn't want to spend the rest of days alone.

True, he craved and lived for the trill of adventure, and he really valued his freedom. However, spending the rest of his days by his lonesome was bound to get boring, and Sonic simply did not do boredom, point blank.

Love was adventurous, exciting, dangerous. It something to strive for, something to live for, and something to die for. It was a challenge, an obstacle overcome by few, and Sonic wanted to be one of the few souls who has found love and kept it. And who better to experience and share such a wondrous bliss with than with Amy Rose?

God, just thinking about her made butterflies flutter madly around in his stomach. He felt weak in the knees, and his heart would beat as fast as he could run, which was pretty darn fast.

His emerald gaze shifted upward as he stared at the bright blue sky, watching the clouds as they lazily drifted across the sky. The wind slightly picked up, bestowing upon him a cool breeze to combat the insanely intense heat of the sun's rays. Legs crossed and arms propped behind his head, the trunk of the tree keeping him aloft, Sonic breathed an inaudible sigh, enjoying the simplistic serenity of nature.

Slowly, his eyes slipped closed, and his breathing began to slow into even inhales and exhales of breaths as he began drifting into a peaceful slumber. Just as he was succumbing into what would surely be a blissful nap, something tackled him.

A loud grunt escaped his lips as he collided against the tree. He felt as if all the breath in his lungs had been stolen. The violent impact caused the tree to shake, its bright green leaves falling from its branches and sailing through the air. Dazed, Sonic cautiously opened his eyes and saw pink. His body instantly relaxed; it was only Amy.

She peered up at him, a pretty smile on her equally pretty face, her jade eyes ablaze with pure happiness. Her legs rested on his thighs as she sat crouched on his lap, and her gloved hands were softly grasping his shoulders.

"Found you, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, giggling adorably, her gaze firmly on his. Normally, Sonic would shy away from her intense gaze as it made him uncomfortable, but not today. Things between them were going to be different, hopefully for the better.

He met her gaze head on, giving her a soft, genuine smile that didn't fail to make her blush. He took her hands off of his shoulders, opting to hold them, letting their fingers intertwine. He easily heard the startled gasp she made, her gaze shifting to one of puzzlement, though he could see the hope that burned fiercely in her jade orbs.

The opportunity presented itself, and Sonic knew he had to act now before all would be lost. However, the words, three beautiful words that would light up Amy's world, three beautiful words that he so desperately wanted to say, were stuck in his throat, and he could feel himself clamming up again.

Sonic, bless his soul, never was good with words or dealing with his feelings, and he knew he had to do something, and quickly, before he blew it. Taking a shaky breath, Sonic closed his eyes and leaned forward, effectively pressing his lips against Amy's in a sweet kiss.

And Sonic experienced something he never had before, a thrill that strangely more intense and fulfilling than the thrill he felt whenever he was off running or saving the world. He felt her lips press back against his in an answering kiss and let his mind be blown away, losing himself in her.

She tasted like everything his mind thought she would. She tasted like candy, like innocence, like _love_, and now that Sonic had a taste of love, he wasn't about to let it go anytime soon.


End file.
